Sekarang Ada
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Eijun hanya ingin cintanya mendapat balasan, tidak lebih. [Sequel dari Tidak Ada karya Valkyrie Ai] [#MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras


**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

Okumura Koushuu, Seto Takuma

**.**

**Sekarang Ada**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Hanya dengan bantuan satu lampu putih dengan _watt_ kecil yang tidak begitu terang, yang bahkan tidak mampu menjangkau ujung-ujung ruang tersembunyi itu, Eijun memfokuskan matanya pada setiap jengkal kulit dari sang pujaan hati yang masih terkunci setelah permainan menggairahkan mereka malam itu.

Sisa-sisa cairan putih yang ada pada wajah dan tubuh lawan mainnya ini menciptakan satu lagi karya seni yang indah yang bisa dia nikmati.

Masih tanpa sehelai benang pun Eijun mendekatkan diri pada jarak yang tidak bisa membuat tangannya menyentuh karya seni di hadapannya. Ia tetapkan jarak ini adalah jarak yang paling tepat bagi mereka, kemudian dia duduk dengan kedua lurut terlipat dalam pelukan. Entah sudah berapa kali Eijun tersadar dan menutup ulang mulutnya yang tanpa sadar terbuka mengagumi sosok di hadapannya.

"Miyuki-senpai, kau begitu indah." Ungkapnya pelan.

Itu pujian paling tulus dari dalam hati. Tanpa ada satu unsur kebohongan sama sekali.

Tapi yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab, hanya tatapan dingin dari sepasang mata dengan warna coklat padam di antara gelap bayangan karena dia menunduk menyembunikan wajahnya yang mengarah pada Eijun. Sepasang mata dengan tatapan yang menjelaskan kalau ada penyesalan dan rasa sakit yang ingin disampaikan—dan mungkin dendam.

"Ah, andai saja sinar bulan bisa menjangkau tempat ini, kurasa kau akan terlihat jauh lebih indah lagi malam ini, senpai."

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah setelah permainan mereka tadi, si Karya Seni hanya mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang terborgol rapih dan pelan, dengan suara yang berat, dia mengatakan, "Lepaskan aku!"

Melihat itu Eijun sempat sersenyum. "Kau benar-benar indah, itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikimu, sekalipun untuk junior kesayanganku, si Bocah Serigala itu." Di akhir kalimatnya senyum tadi hilang.

Sesaat, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari karya seni yang sedang ia nikmati, menundukan kepalanya sebentar kemudian kembali dengan sepasang mata yang tidak kalah redup dari milik pujaan hatinya.

"Nah, Miyuki-senpai, apa kau tahu aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal hanya untuk bisa bersama denganmu seperti ini?" lagi, tidak ada jawaban, dan Eijun menjadikan itu ijin untuk memulai sesi mengeluhnya malam ini. "Aku bunuh ayah dan ibu yang melarang aku bersama dengamu, aku jauhi semua teman-temanku di Tokyo agar bisa bersama denganmu sekarang, aku tinggalkan cita-citaku agar terasa adil karena kau juga meninggalkan cita-citamu saat bersama denganku, bahkan aku juga membuang kehidupan bebas yang sempat aku impikan sejak menginjakan kaki di Tokyo dulu. Aku kehilangan banyak hal, dan aku merelakannya karena aku pikir selama ada dirimu maka hidupku akan sempurna. Aku baik-baik saja karena aku pikir hanya dengan bersama denganmu, semua rasa kehilangan ataupun penyesalan yang selama ini menghantuiku akan hilang. Aku pikir kau adalah obat dari ketidakwarasanku, senpai. Tapi..."

Eijun mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi gerakan seolah ingin meraih dan menyentuh sang pujaan hati, tapi dia sendiri yang paling tahu kalau jarak yang ditetapkan saat ini akan membuat itu terlihat seperti sedang menggampai kehampaan di udara.

Cukup lama dia melakukan gerakan itu. Bentangan telapak tangannya yang seolah ingin meraih wajah sang pujaan hati sesekali bergerak menggenganggam, tapi kemudian terbuka lagi. Terus seperti itu, terus terulang sampai akhirnya dia menurunkan tangannya, meraih kaus miliknya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

Dia mendekat untuk membersihkan sisa cairan putih yang dia pikir adalah bukti cintanya terbalas dari sang pujaan hati—menghapus salah satu unsur indah dari karya seninya malam itu.

"..maafkan aku, senpai."

Pelan, perlahan, tidak ada niat untuk menyakiti, Eijun ingin sosok yang selalu dicintainya ini tahu dan merasakan sendiri cinta dari seorang Sawamura Eijun yang sesungguhnya. Harus diakui memang, mungkin otaknya rusak, tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik dan selalu memberikan perintah untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dibenci sang pujaan hati, tapi itu adalah bagian dari cara untuk memenuhi keinginan hati. Tidak ada niat lain, Eijun hanya ingin menujukan pada Miyuki Kazuya perasaannya ini.

"Katakan, ... apa kau masih mencintai Bocah Serigala itu?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Eijun mempertanyakan itu, dan sampai yang terakhir kali jawaban yang dia terima masih belum berubah, dan kali ini dirinya masih mengharapkan kalau ada perubahan di sana. Setelah banyak malam yang mereka lalui bersama dengan macam-macam permainan menggairahkan, Eijun berharap ada sedikit perubahan kecil di ujung hati pujaan hatinya ini. Eijun berharap cintanya akan terbalas walau hanya untuk sesaat.

"..."

"Jawab dan biarkan aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya sekarang, senpai."

Setelah bersih semua, tidak ada sisa dari cairan putih lagi, Eijun menarik naik kaus milik Kazuya yang tersangkut pada kedua lengan yang terborgol di belakang tubuh pria itu. Memasangkan seperti semula, seperti sebelum mereka memulai permainan menggairahkan mereka. Eijun juga membantu Kazuya menutup kembali bagian bawah pria itu.

Kemudian, ketika Eijun sedikit berjongkok di hadapannya untuk memasangkan sabuk pada celana Kazuya, pria itu bersuara. "Aku mencintainya."

Jawaban itu selalu membuat hatinya sakit setiap kali mendengar. Entah sudah berapa kali Kazuya menjawab seperti itu, Eijun tidak pernah menghitung, tapi sekalipun sudah sering mendengarnya, sampai saat ini dia masih tidak bisa membiasakan diri.

"Aku mencintai Okumura."

Eijun sempat terteguh. Dia menyejajarkan dirinya dengan sang pujaan hati, menatap dalam pada sepasang mata yang tidak pernah berhenti memberikan tantangan padanya itu. Dan Eijun menemukan bahwa tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Ahahahaha, kau memang yang terbaik, senpai. Aku beruntung karena jatuh cinta pada makhluk sepertimu. Hahaha~"

Eijun tidak tahu kenepa dirinya tertawa seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin menyuarakan perasaannya dan tawa itu keluar dengan sendirinya, bersamaan dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang lepas dari kendalinya.

Entah berapa lama dirinya tertawa, Eijun tidak begitu sadar. Tapi tepat saat Eijun menghentikan itu, dia membalas tantangan dari sepasang mata yang selama dirinya tertawa tadi justru terlihat seperti mengasihani dan jijik. "Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku!"

Dengan satu tangannya, Eijun menekan leher yang kini memiliki banyak bekas cumbu dan gigitan, memaksa si pemilik leher untuk mengakat kepalanya dan melihat Eijun yang kini ada di posisi lebih tinggi.

"Katakan!"

Walaupun cengkramannya menguat, ia sudah membuat sang pujaan hari sedikit tercekak dan kesulitan bernapas, tapi tetap saja bibir itu tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. "Kau lebih memilih mati ketimbang mencintaiku, huh, sen-pai?"

Eijun masih tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu sangat keras kepala. Padahal ada Eijun yang sudah menunjukan seberapa ia mencintainya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mengerti dan tidak mau membalas cinta yang Eijun persembahkan. Sebenarnya apa yang kurang dalam dirinya, dan apa yang ada pada Bocah Serigala itu yang membuat Miyuki Kazuya jadi sekeras kepala ini?

"Katakan! ... dan aku janji akan melepaskanmu."

Pujaan hatinya menunjukan sedikit ketertarikan, dan Eijun senang melihat itu.

Masih ada harapan bagi Eijun.

Cintanya mungkin akan terbalas.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, dan aku akan melepaskanmu." Eijun mendekatkan dirinya, sedikit mengendurkan kekuatan cengraman pada leher sang pujaan hati dan berbisik. "Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu takut aku berbohong. Sejauh ini aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, kan?"

Tangannya turun meraba dada bidang yang mulai mengurus, turun terus ke pinggang, memeluk manja sesaat sebelum akhirnya meraih sepasang lengan yang terborgol rapih di belakang tubuh pujaan hatinya ini.

"Ayo, katakan."

"..."

Dagunya ia sandarkan pada pundak pujaan hatinya. Lagi, dia memelankan suaranya seperti saat memandangi karya seninya yang sudah hilang tadi. "Biarkan aku mendengar kata-kata cintamu sekali saja, senpai. Aku ingin mendengarnya selagi aku masih hidup."

"..kau benar akan melaskanku?"

"Tentu saja!" senang, Eijun tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku."

Lagi, sepasang mata yang selalu ia puja itu menatapnya dengan tantangan, dan sedikit menusuk. Cukup lama, mungkin hampir satu menit, tapi kemudian hal yang tidak terduga dan hal yang selalu Eijun inginkan terjadi.

Miyuki Kazuya mengatakannya.

Pujaan hatinya itu mengatakan kalimat yang Eijun minta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eijun."

Rasanya tidak akan ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain saat mendengar kalimat cinta itu. Semua rasa kehilangan dan penyesalan yang menghantuinya seolah menguap begitu saja. Akhirnya kematian ayah dan ibunya tidak sia-sia. Eijun merasa jadi manusia paling untuh hanya kerana satu kalimat yang dia sendiri tahu merupakan sebuah kebohongan.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_, akhirnya kau mengatakan itu, Kazuya."

Eijun berjalan ke belakangnya, memunguti sisa pakaiannya yang berserakan. Dengan santai dia membuka pintu untuk mencapai ke ruang tengah rumahnya lagi.

"Tu-tunggu." Eijun sempat menoleh, dan tersenyum. Dia tahu ada kekecewaan dan rasa terhianati yang ingin pujaan hatinya itu ungkapkan. Dia mungkin merasa terbohongi karena Eijun tidak langsung membuka borgol yang mengunci tangannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berbohong saat aku katakan akan membebaskanmu, senpai. Tapi aku butuh persiapan, jadi bersabarlah sedikit."

Eijun memanjat keluar, membiarkan jalan masuk yang lebih terlihat seperti lubang rahasia itu terbuka saat dirinya menyusuri lorong rumahnya dan menuju dapur. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim undangan pada adik kelasnya yang tadi datang untuk ikut makan malam, meminta mereka untuk datang lagi esok pagi, menjemput Miyuki. Setelah itu dia lempar sembarang pakaiannya, masih tanpa mengenakan apapun Eijun berpindah ke kamar mandi. Menyalahkan keran airnya dan masuk ke dalam bak.

Senyum senang karena bisa mendengar pernyataan cinta dari sang pujaan hati tidak bisa ia hapus begitu saja dari wajahnya, Eijun bahkan tidak tahu cara mengendalikan kebahagiaannya ini. Satu hal yang pasti, ia sudah berjanji pada Kazuya, dan Eijun tidak punya niat untuk berbohong pada pujaan hatinya itu. Cintanya pada Kazuya tidak mengijinkan Eijun untuk curang.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Miyuki-senpai. Sangat!" Kemudian ia membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dalam sekali gerakan.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**20/11/2019 00:20**

**Di bawah masih ada sedikit lanjutan, jangan lupa di baca. **

Tapi sebelum itu aku mau minta maaf dulu. Terutama buat Valkyrie Ai-san yang mungkin bakal ngamuk abis baca ini. Maafkan aku, aku khilaf. Beneran!

Tapi inilah plot yang tergambar di kepalaku setelah baca Tidak Ada punyamu. Walaupun Wamura nggak se-SADIS yang kamu harapkan, tapi aku rasa aku cukup sadis buat kalian yang berharap MiSawa bahagia. Hahaha

Tapi,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**OMAKE**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Dua orang polisi membantu Kazuya untuk berjalan keluar dari lubang yang menjadi tempat Sawamura Eijun menyekapnya. Di luar Okumura Koushuu, tunangannya yang menunggu langsung mendekat dan memeluk Kazuya erat. Tidak terdengar, tapi Kazuya tahu dia menangis.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Yah, jika dibandingkan dengan kemungkinan mati terbunuh oleh Sawamura Eijun, masih bisa bebas seperti ini hanya dengan satu kalimat cinta adalah hal yang harus disyukuri. Jika tahu kalau hanya dengan kalimat cinta itu dirinya bisa bebas, mungkin sejak dulu Kazuya sudah mengatakannya pada Sawamura Eijun.

Pelukan itu Kazuya yang mengakhiri, sisa-sisa air mata pada pipi tunangannya dia hapus. "Lalu, mana si penjahatnya? Jangan bilang dia kabur."

"Um, dia kabur." Seto yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi haru pertemuanya dengan sang tunangan lagi yang menjawab. "Kita tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapnya." Seto melanjutkan sambil menunjuk lalu-lalang polisi yang sejak tadi sibuk di dalam rumah itu.

Kazuya cukup penasaran. Tapi tunangannya menghentikan saat ia mencoba untuk meniliki salah satu ruang yang menjadi objek lain pemeriksaan selain ruang bawah tanah tempat dirinya disekap.

Koushuu menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu melihatnya."

Dikatakan seperti itu membuat Kazuya semakin penasaran, walaupun tidak diijinkan, dirinya tetap ingin melihat sedikit apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sayang saja, setelah melihat apa yang menjadi objek kesibukan lain polisi Kazuya baru setuju dengan larangan Koushuu tadi, mungkin akan lebih baik jika dirinya menuruti apa kata Koushuu. Melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya ini hanya membuat Kazuya merasa menyesal.

Tubuh yang sudah memutih di dalam sebuah bak dengan air berwarna merah, dan sebuah pisau dapur yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi itu. Tanpa harus meminta penjelasan, Kazuya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di sana.

Oh, _Kami-sama_, apa ini artinya Kazuya yang membunuh Eijun?

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun, ini bukan salahmu."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**


End file.
